1. Field of the Invention
An electrical contact for an electrical connector assembly for fitting into a chamber of a connector housing having a detached latching tongue for latching in a chamber, the latching tongue originating from a base of the contact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the car industry, stringent requirements are placed on the electrical connector assemblies with respect to secure retention of contacts in the associated connector housings. For this reason, so-called latching tongues or locking lances are provided on most contacts, for latching behind the housing parts. For example, an electrical contact with a latching tongue is known from EP 700 124 A2. The contact has a base from which the latching tongue is cut out. The latching tongue is also detached or bent away from the base, in order to achieve latching in the housing in this way. If a cable which is connected to an electrical contact is pulled, then the latching tongue applies at least a portion of the retaining forces. The latching tongue can be kinked outwards if the tensile forces are high.